Letters
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: A love letter found by a person in the family tears the Harts apart until the truth comes out...
1. Reba

Reba Hart is cleaning her bedroom. Once every year, she spring cleans her home. She takes a box off of her dresser. A letter was stuck to the bottom of the box and it fell to the floor. Reba puts the box in her closet. She wipes her hands on her pants and sighs. Reba looks around and walks out the door. Reba closes the door behind her.

_________________________________________

Several hours later, Reba is going to bed. Her bedroom is dark. She stubs her toe on the dresser.

"Ouch." Reba says to herself. As she reaches to the ground for her toe, she feels the envelope. She very cautiously picks it up. Reba walks over to the bed, turns on her lamp, and sits down. She swipes her finger over the back of the envelope. Reba opens it and looks at the letter. It reads,

_Dear love of my life..._

_I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I didn't expect it to end up this way. I love you and hope that we can continue our relationship. Meet me in the kitchen at midnight. Your secret admirer…_

Reba just looks at the letter.

"Brock… How could you do this to me again? We don't have a relationship, and I don't love you… I think." Reba says. She puts the letter back in her envelope. She put on her bathrobe, goes down the stairs, and walks over to Brock and Barbara Jean's house. As usual, their back door is unlocked. Reba goes into the house and puts the letter in the kitchen table. She sees the light on the stairs turn on so she rushes out. As Reba closes the door, Barbara Jean walks into the kitchen with a cup in hand. Barbara Jean walks over to the table and sees the letter. She turns away from the table and starts to walk up the stairs. But with a gasp, Barbara Jen whirls around, grabs the letter, and heads up the stairs.


	2. Barbara Jean

Barbara Jean opens the envelope. She pulls out the letter and starts to read it… When she gets to the end of it her mouth drops.

"Oh no… Oh my gosh, oh my gosh… If Brock finds this he'll kill me! I didn't mean to flirt with the butcher boy that much." Barbara Jean says in her usual shaking sobbing, just plain freaking out way. She jumps a little too far and hits the table in the hallway and the chair hits the floor, with a loud BANG! Barbara Jean scurries to pick it up. Just then, Brock is at the stairs.

"Barbara Jean, what is all the commotion about?" Brock asks in a tired and annoyed voice.

"Oh, I was just getting a glass of water, and I came up and hit my leg on the table and the chair fell." Barbara Jean said in a non chalant way.

"What's that you're holding?" Brock asks her.

"Nothing." Barbara Jean almost hollers out.

"Then let me see it." Brock replies.

"No!" Barbara Jean screams and then shoves it into her nightgown, "come get it now big man!"

"Never mind, never mind." Brock says, "Let's just get to bed so we can get some sleep." They head up the stairs to go to bed. Before they fall asleep, Barbara Jean decides to get the letter out of her house, and put it somewhere in Reba's house.

______________________________

The next morning Barbara Jean gets up before Brock and takes the letter to Reba's house. She opens the door with the house key she made after Reba changed the locks. She was looking for a place to put it when Reba came down the stairs. Barbara Jean hollers, and scares Reba so Reba screams.

"Barbara Jean, what the heck? Why are you in my house so early?" Reba asks her.

"Oh, I just thought I would come over and see what you're doing; but when I saw that you were still sleeping I decided against going into your bedroom." Barbara Jean says.

"Well, Barbara Jean; sleeping is what normal people do at 4:30 in the morning unless they have a really early job. Now, I am going to get a cup of coffee out of the kitchen. Good bye." Reba walks out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Well bye Reba. It was good seeing you." Barbara Jean hollers with a wave. She crams the letter into the first magazine she sees on the coffee table. Then she rushes out.

____________________________________________

It's 9:00 in the morning… Cheyenne is just getting up. Reba and Van have already left for the office. Elizabeth and Jake are at school, and Kyra is on tour with her band; so she has the house all to herself. She picks up a magazine off the table… An envelope falls out of it. Cheyenne picks up the envelope and opens it. She takes out the letter and begins to read.


	3. Cheyenne and Kyra

"Oh… Van, I can't believe you would write something this sweet. I just wish that you would have put your name on it." Cheyenne says to Van walking up the stairs even though Van is not with her. Van is working in his office in the garage today. "I feel like putting on some of my old, sexy clothes that Van liked so much in high school and try to draw it out of him." Cheyenne thinks to herself. She very excitedly puts the letter on the table between her and Kyra's bedrooms. Then she rushes into her bedroom. Kyra then emerges out of her room and sees the letter on the table.

"I think mom might need this. I know how forgetful she can be." Kyra says trying to be helpful._**Like Kyra ever does that!**_ As she walks down the stairs she starts reading it.

"What the heck is this? Could Scott have left this for me? Was he just too scared to talk after what happened several nights ago?" Kyra thinks out loud. She picks it up and heads down the stairs to the she gets to the bottom of the stairs Cheyenne comes out of her room in a low cut blouse, and a really short skirt. She looks on the table, and of course doesn't see the letter and she starts looking around for it.

____________________________

When Kyra gets downstairs, she sees Reba in the kitchen. She stuffs the letter in the pocket of her jeans.

"Hey mom. I have a question. What do you do if an old friend wants to be friends again but you don't want to?" Kyra asks her. Reba jumps up from the table.

"What have you heard? Your dad and I haven't rekindled anything! He still loves Barbara Jean." Reba yells.

"Okay." Kyra says, "Mom, calm down. I was talking about Scott. You and dad have been divorced for some time now. I know that you are over each other." Reba laughs.

"Sorry Kyra." Reba says. She plays a little bit with Kyra's hair.

"Mom, stop." Kyra says just bluntly. Reba stops and Kyra walks out the front door.

"I wonder what died in her crawl." Reba replies to Kyra's response.


	4. The Truth Will Out

Kyra puts the letter on Cheyenne and Van's bed. She rushes out of the bedroom. She passes Van as he walks back in.

"Hey, slow down. What is so important that you have to get there right now?" Van asks with a laugh. He's holding Elizabeth. "Come on Elizabeth. Let's go into our bedroom." Elizabeth giggles. Van and Elizabeth enter the bedroom. Van sees the letter on the bed. "What's this Ms. Elizabeth?" He asks her. Van picks it up and opens it. He reads it to himself. "Oh boy… Cheyenne cannot see this letter! I can't believe Kyra would write something like this to me. Now I understand why she was in such a hurry to get out of here." Van says. He puts Elizabeth down on the bed. He rushes out to put the letter in another place. He runs into Kyra in the kitchen.

"Kyra, I want to know why you wrote that letter to me." Van says holding it out.

"What? I didn't write that to you! Scott wrote it to me!" Kyra hollers out. Barbara Jean and Brock are in the kitchen with Henry.

"What letter?" Barbara Jean asks. She takes it from Van. "No, Brock wrote me this letter!" Barbara Jean exclaims.

"Then what was it doing in my bedroom Barbara Jean!" Reba hollers from the other side of the counter.

"You trying to make up with your ex-wife by sending her love letters Brock?" Barbara Jean asks with her eyes squinted.

"Not a smart move, Mr. H." Van says.

"No, everybody listen… I wrote that letter to Reba…" Brock says. Van and Reba both gasp. Barbara Jean smacks Brock.

"I can't believe you! We are trying to fix our marriage Brock!" Barbara Jean says smacking him another time.

"Stop Barbara Jean! Yes, I wrote that letter to Reba, but I wrote it when we were going through our separation. So it's been several years ago." Brock says.

"Oh." Barbara Jean says.

"I didn't mean for it to hurt everybody like this." Brock replies.

"Nice job Brock." Reba says with her usual smirk.

"I'm sorry… I was tired of hurting people… I just want it to be over." Brock says.

"Well, it is over… We're done." Barbara Jean says before she storms out…

The End…

**Sorry folks… I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
